When Dragon Heartstrings Meet
by GryffindorWolf
Summary: Hermione is abducted from her neighborhood by a certain dark witch. It turns out she's there for more purposes than just torture, but magic too. What will become of the Golden Girl? What will she have to do to choose? Slightly AU and OOC


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely an average human being that borrows their characters, has a little fun, and then puts them back where I found them (well, at least ideally).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Hermione was glad that summer had finally arrived; Hogwarts had been even harder this past year. She hadn't had any time to catch up on her independent studies, which she was now planning on doing this summer.

She got off the train and said farewell to Harry and Ron. She hugged them both and told them to write her more often over the summer than they had in summers past. With that, she walked outside of King's Cross Station where her parents were waiting to pick her up.

Her father smiled at her and asked, "How was the train ride?"

"It was okay, but I'm going to miss Harry and Ron," she replied with a twinge of regret. She hugged both of her parents and climbed into the back seat of her parents' estate car for the trip home.

An hour and a half later they had arrived at their house in a medium sized town just outside of London. Her dad offered to carry her trunk inside and she gladly accepted. Then she told her parents that she was going for a walk to get reacquainted with the neighborhood.

It was a beautiful day with clear skies and a shining sun; there was even a slight breeze in the air. As Hermione rounded a corner she saw the park that she used to play in when she was a child. She ran over to the swing set, hopped on a swing, and observed her neighborhood while she was sitting down and relaxing.

All of the sudden, she heard a popping noise behind her, and before she could turn around, an arm was around her throat in a chokehold. A familiar eccentric voice said, "Don't move if you value your life. If you do, I will not resist the urge to kill you." This sent shivers down Hermione's spine, because, at that moment, she knew she was being held by Bellatrix Lestrange. "What's wrong dearie?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking voice, "Never been abducted before?" And that's when Hermione's world went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a start. <em>It was just a dream. It was just a dream. You're at home now in your bed. Your parents are right next-door in the master bedroom. <em>She slowly opened her eyes hoping she was right. _ It wasn't a dream. _Hermione was in a barred cell that looked to be in a cellar or dungeon of sorts. The cell was about ten feet across and eight feet long, and the ceiling was about twelve feet high. The walls were grey and grimy, and she decided she wouldn't want to lean on one. When she looked at the floor, she realized that the walls would be much more pleasant to lean on than if she sat on the floor. The floor had puddles here and there with murky water in them. The floor was covered in what appeared to be mud (or at least that's what Hermione hoped it was). She was lying on a thin cot with one scratchy blanket over her. _How nice, she tucked me in… _There was a bucket in one of the four corners and a jug of water in the corner opposite it. _Yeah, this definitely isn't a dream. _She pulled they blanket down and looked at herself. She was wearing an oversized black shirt with black sweatpants.

"Don't ruin those Mudblood, they're the only clothes you'll get." Bellatrix's voice could be heard, but the sociopath couldn't be seen.

Hermione was surprised that her captor had been there the whole time. She connected the dots as to where she might be. _I must be in Bellatrix's cellar._

"That you are my girl. Welcome to Black Manor." Hermione remembered hearing or reading somewhere that Bellatrix was an accomplished Legilimens. Bellatrix could break into Hermione's mind and listen to her thoughts.

"Black Manor? Don't you live with your husband at Lestrange Manor?" wondered Hermione who was waiting for a response from somewhere out of sight.

"Well, well, well. The mudblood _does _talk," Bellatrix jeered. "Yes, many people think that, but no, I would never live with that swine. Enough talking, let's get down to business." Bellatrix appeared from around the corner and pulled out her wand. "CRUCIO!" she shouted while cackling.

Hermione writhed in pain. It felt as though her inside were burning up in the sun's core. Her skin felt as though it was melting right off of her body. She wanted to scream, but she knew she was stronger than that; she was a Gryffindor after all.

It felt like the curse had lasted for an eternity when it finally stopped. In reality the Cruciatus Curse only lasted two minutes. Hermione was working on catching her breath when Bellatrix said, "You're going to be harder to break than expected Mudblood, but I like a challenge!" And with that another round of curses began, leaving Hermione exhausted. "I will be back girl," stated Bellatrix as she left.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. She was too busy thinking about what had happened. <em>Why me? Why me? Why me? <em>Bellatrix had taken her and she didn't know why. _Is it because of my friendship with Harry? _For some reason, she doubted it. Hermione had not been interrogated yet. _But she can always interrogate me when I'm weaker._

A couple of hours passed and Hermione just lay on her cot, pondering things. At that point, her bladder was hurting, but she didn't want to go in the bucket (assuming that was what it was for). After a few minutes of agony, she decided she had to go, and walked over to the corner where the bucket was located. She pulled down her garments and sat down. _This is so embarrassing! What if Bellatrix walks in? _Hermione's fear was realized when her captor walked in.

"Did the mudblood need to take a piss?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk. Hermione responded with wide eyes and embarrassment written all over her face. "What, too afraid to talk?"

"N-no. I just don't appreciate it when people walk in on me when I'm trying to relieve myself," Hermione stated matter-of-factly even though she was scared out of her wits.

"You insolent little Mudblood. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed. Once again Hermione was shrouded in pain. In fact, she could feel pain in places she didn't know she had. She cracked open her eyes and saw Bellatrix grinning contently down at her. The Unforgivable lasted for another few minutes and then it unexpectedly stopped. _This is going to be a long stay._

"You're right, and I never intend on letting you go." Bellatrix was using Legilimency on her again.

Hermione asked the question she'd been wondering about since she had woken up. "Why did you take me in the first place?" she asked.

"For the fun of it," Bellatrix replied nonchalantly. "I want to break you. I want to see you cry. I want you to feel pain you've never felt before. I want you to beg for mercy."

Hermione gulped. She was in for it worse than she originally thought. Her optimistic side thought that there might be something she could do to get out of her situation, but her logical and realistic side knew there was no way that Bellatrix would ever let that happen. She still decided to ask though. "Is there anything I can do to get out of this?" Hermione asked in a pleading tone.

Bellatrix cackled. "Unless you want to join the Dark Lord, I think not. I don't think he'd want a Mudblood anyway," Bellatrix smirked.

"But-"

"CRUCIO!" interjected Bellatrix. Another four Crucios came after, all lasting longer than the one before. After Bellatrix had completed casting Crucio for the sixth time, Hermione collapsed on the cold floor, and passed out.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes fluttered open. <em>This can't keep happening; passing out is not healthy. I can't take much more of this. <em>If she kept getting tortured at the same rate as before, she wouldn't last long. She'd either die or become clinically insane. When the realization struck her, Hermione broke down and cried. She cried for her fate, her family, her friends, and for the fear of what would happen next. Her Gryffindor courage had left her, and all that was left was a sad, disturbed girl. To Hermione's luck, Bellatrix hadn't seen her break down like she did; otherwise she probably would have been mocked and tortured even more. _Okay Hermione, get a hold of yourself. You need to be strong. If you aren't, your situation will only become worse._ Then Hermione's thoughts turned to what people must have been thinking in her absence. _My parents must be so scared. They know I wouldn't just wander off and not come back. I wonder if Harry and Ron even know that I've been kidnapped. I would hope that my parents have notified the Ministry, because if they haven't, nobody in the magical world would know that I'm missing. _Hermione knew that her parents wouldn't be stupid enough to not report her disappearance though, so she mentally kicked herself for thinking that they hadn't. _You can't think that way. You must have hope, because if you don't, you have nothing. _With that, she turned her attention to figuring out how to escape. She walked over to the bars of the cell and found that they were magically enchanted to keep anything from going outside of them, including a finger. _Damn. But what did I expect, the queen of torture to have an easily escapable cellar? I've got to be kidding myself. _Hermione decided to walk over to her cot and sit on it to ponder other means of escape.

A few hours later and still Bellatrix had not shown up for her routine torture of Hermione. Hermione thought that Bellatrix's absence was strange, but decided to use the time to get some shuteye. She had still not formulated any plans of escape. _Yeah, I'm some clever witch… _Hermione's mind drifted off to sleep, to a happier place.

* * *

><p>"Oh Mudblood! WAKE UP!" yelled an apparently furious Bellatrix. Hermione felt like she had been asleep for a few minutes, but she was sure it was longer than that. Her eyes shot open realizing her captor was in her cell with her. "It's time to have some fun!" shouted Bellatrix with a childish yet evil grin on her face. "CRUCIO!"<p>

Once again Hermione's body was filled with pain, but it did not last as long as the day before. Also unlike the day before, Bellatrix only used the curse on Hermione three times. _She's trying to keep me alive, I wonder why._

"I spoke to the Dark Lord about your capture, and he thinks that you could be a valuable asset to our cause," explained Bellatrix completely unexpectedly.

Hermione processed the words that the raven-haired Death Eater had just spoken to her in her head. "Why would I ever want to join the likes of you?" she exclaimed. Then, from where she lay, she spat at Bellatrix's feet.

"You dare do that filth! The Dark Lord has granted you a great honor and you respond by spitting? Where is your respect? I don't think he should have even given an offer like that to a Mudblood anyway!" Bellatrix was positively livid. "CRUCIO!"

Hermione's world once again went black.

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke, she felt weaker than she had the previous morning. Her whole body ached, internally and externally. <em>This needs to stop, NOW. <em>Hermione began to ponder the offer that Bellatrix had given her directly from Voldemort. _No Hermione, you cannot betray your friends now, they need you. You are committed to the cause to stop Voldemort, not to support him. _Hermione had made up her mind. With that, she got onto her cot and tried to get some more sleep so she could feel a little stronger when she woke up.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Hermione guessed it was late in the afternoon. She sat up to see a meager helping of bread and deli meat on a small plate next to her water jug. <em>Finally, some food. <em>She hadn't realized it, but she had been starving for days, and this small meal helped curve her hunger. Hermione drank some water, accidently having some of it dribble down her chin, and then used the bucket again. _Good, no Bellatrix. But I do still hate this thing. _Then she went back and lay on her cot waiting for sleep to come once more.

* * *

><p>For around a week, Hermione's days continued like that. She would get up, drink water, use the bucket, think, sleep, eat, drink, use the bucket again, and go back to bed. Bellatrix had not visited her since the night where she had presented the proposal to Hermione about becoming a Death Eater. <em>Maybe Voldemort is angry with Bellatrix… <em>

Hermione tried to keep her mind busy by going over her various school subjects and trying to remember as much as she could from every class. She also started to practice Occlumency by clearing her mind of all thoughts. Since Hermione had a hard time not thinking, she imagined a thick, invincible wall surrounding her brain, protecting it from intruders. She knew she needed to keep practicing, so Bellatrix couldn't break into her mind whenever she wanted. Hermione thought she was getting better at Occlumency, because she could keep a blank brain for longer periods of time as the days went by. _Or I'm losing it._

* * *

><p>One day while Hermione was practicing Occlumency, Bellatrix reappeared. Hermione noticed that she had a slight limp in her step, and that she was clutching her arm as if she was in pain. <em>Looks like he was more than angry with her. <em>Bellatrix hadn't noticed Hermione watching her, so once she was up to the cell bars she picked herself up and tried to look dignified again.

"The Dark Lord urges you to reconsider," Bellatrix mumbled. Then she pulled herself together and said, "You know you really don't have that much of a choice. You can join him, die, or sit in this cell for the rest of your life."

"So I do have a choice?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Bellatrix acted as if she hadn't noticed the sarcasm and said, "Yes actually, you do."

"I'm sticking with my original answer, NO."

"Fine, have it your way." And with that, Bellatrix left. Hermione thought that Bellatrix leaving like that was odd and out of character, but she shrugged to herself. _Oh well, I guess you'll be waiting to die now Hermione. _She began to practice Occlumency again and eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Something dark happened that night, but Hermione failed to notice the next day. She did not notice that when she woke up the next day, it was the middle of the day. She did not notice that her cell accommodations had changed. She did not notice that she had a full plate of food. She did not notice that there was a stack of books next to her cot. She did not notice that her outfit was completely black. And she did not notice that the Dark Mark was on her left arm. At least not yet…<p>

By then, Hermione's normal routine was on "autopilot." She could do it with her eyes closed. But when she picked up her food tray, she realized it was a lot heavier than usual. This is when she opened her eyes and saw eggs and bacon on her plate. Then she noticed IT. That dreadful black thing on her arm. The skull with the snake coming out of it. The Dark Mark. _Shit. Now when did this get on my arm? It must have been last night! But how did that bitch do it? _Then she noticed the books next to her bed. They were all on the Dark Arts. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

"Wondering what happened to yourself last night, aren't you mudblood?" Bellatrix startled Hermione.

_Has she been there the whole time? I haven't practiced my Occlumency skills enough; she can still penetrate my mind without me knowing it. _"Y-yes." There was no point in lying to her captor.

"Well that's good, because I was going to tell you anyway! Last night, after you feel asleep, I put you under the Imperius Curse.

"You what?" Hermione asked, practically yelling.

"Don't interrupt Mudblood, it's rude. Yes, I put you under the Imperius Curse and I apparated us to Malfoy Manor. There, I forced you to pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord and he in turn gave you the Dark Mark. Then I made you make an Unbreakable Vow promising that you would never betray him or his cause. And now you are here, back in your cell. End of story."

"H-h-how… That's not fair!" screamed a furious Hermione.

"Life isn't fair sweetheart," replied Bellatrix nonchalantly.

"Do you realize what you have done? Do you realize how much I hate you right now? Do you realize-"

"If you weren't a Death Eater now I would Crucio-"

"Shut up! You just ruined my life and you have the nerve to threaten me? I don't care if you Crucio me to oblivion! Betraying my two best friends is worse than any curse that you could throw at me!" Hermione yelled. "I don't even want to serve Him! I don't understand why he wants someone like me…" Hermione sobbed.

_SMACK! _Bellatrix slapped Hermione in the face and then cupped Hermione's chin in her hand with their faces barely an inch apart."Death Eaters DO NOT CRY. He chose you because you can get close to Potter. He chose you because He knows of your cleverness. He defied all of his beliefs and chose you to serve him. A Mudblood. Whether you like it or not, you have to. I don't like it just as much as you don't. I think he should have let me finish you off, but he didn't. Instead, he chose me to train you in the Dark Arts. The Dark Lord thinks you'll make a very powerful Death Eater. There's no way to change your fate, so either embrace it and serve, or don't and die a very painful death."

_So basically, you're screwed Hermione. Harry and Ron aren't going to like this. _Hermione considered her options and closed off her mind. _So, I can die here in this cell right now, or join Voldemort? Those are the two worst options I've ever had to decide upon in my life. I can die here, and no one would know, or I can betray my two best friends… I know, I can figure out how to play this to my advantage and "help Voldemort" while I'm doing the opposite by helping the Order! I just need to find a way to get around the Unbreakable Vow. _"What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was moved to one of Black Manor's bedrooms, but it still had protective enchantments on it in case she still wished to escape. Now she had access to a toilet, and she was given three meals a day. Hermione had a nice queen sized bed with Slytherin green sheets.<p>

Hermione had been depressed lately because she knew she would never to be real friends with Harry and Ron again. Sure Voldemort might make her go back to school and spy on them, but she would be killed if Harry and Ron ever knew what she was really up to. She decided that she needed to find a way to get around the vow.

Bellatrix had been teaching her basic dark spells that she had learned to defend against at Hogwarts. That made her the aggressor instead of the defender. Hermione had been told by Bellatrix that she was doing well with the basic spells (for a Mudblood) and that they would be moving on to the Unforgivables soon. When the time had finally come, Bellatrix had them down in the basement. There were three different rats in cages, and Hermione guessed what they were for.

"To use Unforgivables, you must mean it," explained Bellatrix. "You must put all of your magical energy into them mudblood, otherwise they will have no effect on your opponent."

"Okay," Hermione nodded slowly.

"We will start with the Imperius Curse. When I say so, you will cast the spell." Hermione nodded again. "NOW!"

Hermione pointed her wand at the first rat. "Imperio!"

"Good, now make it bite one of the other rats."

Hermione made it bite the other rat. Then she sent it through a series of jumps, hops, sprints, and dives. She did not like controlling it, but she knew she had to.

"Okay, that's good for now. Let's move on to the next curse, the Cruciatus, my favorite." Hermione hesitated. "Well go on then, do it Mudblood! Don't be the coward that I think you are! Prove me wrong!" Bellatrix mocked while cackling.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Hermione at the next rat. The rat squealed in pain. Hermione could not stand to see the rat roll around on its back with its paws flailing, so she stopped and let loose a few tears. "I c-c-can't d-do it."

"Don't say that! Try again! NOW!" ordered Bellatrix.

"Crucio!" The rat again writhed in pain, but Hermione tried to ignore its suffering and continued the curse for a few minutes until it seemed the rat would die, and then she stopped. _I don't want to do this!_

"Good. Now it's time for the Killing Curse. NOW!"

"Avada Kedavra!" A green burst of light erupted from the end of Hermione's wand and hit the rat killing it instantly.

Hermione was so horrified with herself that she started to weep. She tried to hide her emotions from Bellatrix though, because she didn't know how the Death Eater would react. _This is horrible. I can't imagine doing this to another human being! It's bad enough doing this to the rats! _Hermione continued to think more thoughts along that line until Bellatrix interrupted. "That's enough for today. Go back to your room and eat your dinner. I will wake you up tomorrow for another lesson, sweetie," Bellatrix smiled.

Hermione did as she was told and went back to her room. _What am I going to do with myself? I can't turn into a murderer. I can use the curses on rats, but I never want to use them on actual people. That would be horrible, and the wizarding world would never forgive me. I need to find a loophole for the Unbreakable Vow…_

* * *

><p>For days after, Bellatrix had Hermione practicing the Unforgivables and various other dark spells, charms, and hexes. When Hermione was not being taught, she was confined to her room, so she practiced Occlumency and thought about ways to help the Order, although she had not gotten any closer to an answer.<p>

Hermione's Occlumency skills seemed to be improving, because Bellatrix was beginning to trust her more. After their lessons, Hermione would accompany Bellatrix to the kitchen where she was allowed to make a meal she liked for herself. Meanwhile, Bellatrix would watch her to make sure she didn't… well, Hermione didn't really know. Steal her food? Poison her food? Escape? Hermione wasn't sure escape wasn't it, because the house was sure to have protective enchantments all around it. _Maybe she just wants to study my habits so she can predict what I'm going to do next, or maybe she's doing it for Voldemort._

What Hermione didn't know is that the older witch was just curious. She wanted to see what the mudblood would do with her new freedom. Surprisingly, the young Death Eater did not do anything to escape. She would follow Bellatrix from the basement to the kitchen, make herself a meal, and then be escorted up to her room without complaint. _Smart girl, she knows there's no point in trying to escape,_ Bellatrix cackled to herself. _Who knew Potter's Golden Girl would be one of my best prisoners, and then turn into a Death Eater? Even one the lightest, brightest, bravest "heroes" can fall to the dark._

After Hermione finished her meal, Bellatrix escorted her back to her room, but instead of leaving like she normally did, Bellatrix walked into the bedroom with Hermione.

"The Dark Lord had requested your presence tomorrow night at our meeting," Bellatrix stated.

_What? I was hoping I'd never actually have to see him. Shit. Oh Merlin, what am I going to do? He's probably going to ask me about the Order and Harry and Ron. I can't tell him the truth! But I also can't lie! What am I going to do? Okay Hermione, think. _Then Hermione realized Bellatrix was staring at her. "Okay, whatever He wants," Hermione replied distantly. Then the door shut, and Bellatrix was gone. "Wait!" The door opened.

"What?" asked an annoyed Bellatrix.

"Do you have a library?"

"Yes. Where do you think I get all of those Dark Arts books from?"

"Can I use it?"

"Yes, but I need to show you where it is." Bellatrix beckoned for Hermione to follow, which she did. Once they were there, Bellatrix said to call when Hermione was done, and then she stalked off.

_I need to find a book about the Unbreakable Vows._ Hermione searched each ten-foot tall bookshelf (it was a huge library) until she found what she was looking for. _"The Uses of Unbreakable Vows," that's interesting. _She flipped through the pages and finally found a page that had what she was looking for. It read "When under the Imperius Curse, wizards who make Unbreakable Vows are not bound to their promises." _Yes! Finally, a way to help Harry and Ron. Now I can give false information without the fear of dying! _Hermione was ecstatic. _Now I need to get ready for the gathering tomorrow night._

Hermione carefully put the book back and called "I'm done!" towards the library doors. A moment later, Bellatrix appeared and led her back to her room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent planning and practicing Occlumency ten fold. Hermione knew that Voldemort was also an accomplished Legilimens, so she had to fool him too. <em>If Snape can fool him, so can I. I can't believe that Voldemort didn't know that Unbreakable Vows have no effect when made under the Imperius Curse. Okay, concentrate Hermione, clear your mind.<em>

Hermione stayed up late that night to get everything set up for the next night. She had to think up false information and fake Order hideouts to give to Voldemort and the Inner Circle. When she knew she was prepared enough, she finally went to sleep.

The next day was a long one that was spent practicing Hermione's lies as well as Occlumency. _If he asks me the places Harry and Ron hide a lot I'll say "In an apartment in West London and an old cottage outside of Lancaster." If he asks me where the Order hideouts are I'll say "There's a few in London, but I've never visited them, and some are in Order members' homes," which wasn't a complete lie. If Voldemort asks how the Order and Harry and Ron travel I'll answer "By portkey." I don't what he'll ask me, so I need to be prepared._

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Bellatrix briefly came into Hermione's room and dropped off a black dress and corset that were not entirely unlike her own. "I expect you to wear these tonight," Bellatrix stated.<p>

"O-okay," replied Hermione. _Oh, I'm going to look dreadfully Death Eater-like in those. _Bellatrix shut the door loudly with a roll of her eyes and went about her business elsewhere.

Hermione figured she would wash up, so she walked to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and took a nice, real, hot shower. _This feels so good compared to all of those weeks of sitting in my cell. You really take things for granted if you've never been deprived of them. _Hermione's mind wandered. _I wonder if I'll get my wand back at the meeting tonight, because then I might be able to apparated to Harry and Ron or the Order. _She doubted that would happen.

When she got out of the shower she dried her hair with a soft black towel, then walked out to her bed where the corset and dress were waiting, and put them on. She didn't want to bother tying the corset by hand, but since she didn't have access to her wand, she had to. When she was done, she walked over to a full sized mirror. She saw the reflection of a skinny, pale figure dressed in black. _I was right, I do look like a Death Eater. But yet I am not one because I'm going to help Harry and Ron. Now I just need to find a way to actually do that… _Then Hermione walked back into the bathroom to continue getting ready.

* * *

><p>When she had finished, she walked into her bedroom again and found a tray of food waiting for her on her bed. <em>At least I don't have to have dinner with Him. <em>She quickly ate the meatballs and gravy, then she lay down on her bed to wait for Bellatrix to come and retrieve her.

A few minutes later, the dark witch came through the door and approached Hermione. She stared at her with purpose and commanded "You will not speak unless spoken to. You will do whatever you are told without a single question in your filthy mind. The Dark Lord may have chosen you, but he will not hesitate to kill you if you do not show your worth. Am I understood?"

"Yes," replied Hermione shakily. She was getting more anxious by the second, and was also feeling a bit dizzy. _Get a hold of yourself Hermione! You're going to have to meet Voldemort tonight, so you better suck it up. _

"Good. We will be leaving via floo powder, so follow me to my sitting room where I have a fireplace," ordered Bellatrix. Hermione did what she was told and followed Bellatrix all the way to the sitting room. Bellatrix threw down the powder, yelled "Malfoy Manor!", and pushed Hermione into the fireplace. Hermione felt a dizzying tugging sensation, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione exited a fireplace in a grand dining room. She didn't know what she should do, so she waited for Bellatrix to come through the floo. It didn't take long for Bellatrix to arrive, and soon Hermione was herded into a chair that sat on the side of a long table, close to the end, and then Bellatrix to a seat next to Hermione. Hermione observed her surroundings. The grand dining room was very large, and it had an obsidian fireplace at one end. The room did not feel warm and cozy, because the walls were a matte gray, the air was cold, and the lighting was poor. Above the fireplace there was a portrait of the Malfoy family, but other than that, there was no pieces of art or portraits hanging on the walls. As Hermione waited, more and more Death Eaters showed up and took their places at the table. They were all talking in excited tones with each other, leading Hermione to wonder what was up. She recognized a few of them: Nott, Lucius, Rodolphus, Greyback, among a few others whose names escaped her. Some of them looked her way, some with curiosity, and others with disgust. Other Death Eaters ignored her. Bellatrix was talking to a wizard next to her that Hermione didn't recognize, but Hermione tuned them out and kept watching what was going on around her. She watched Bellatrix, and noticed that the raven-haired witch would glare back at Death Eaters that were scowling at Hermione. <em>How odd, I thought she felt the same way about me as most of the other Death Eaters. Maybe she thinks of me as her "property," so she doesn't want anyone else to interact with me.<em>

All of the sudden, Bellatrix turned to Hermione and said, "The Dark Lord will be arriving soon. When he gets here, you will stand and bow, and when he asks all of us to sit, you will sit."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione did not know why she said the second word, but she would worry about that later. Right now, she had to worry about more pressing matters.

As if on command, there was a sharp crack, and Voldemort himself stood before the table on the end closest to Hermione. He looked as she had last seen him, tall, thin, white, snakelike, fearsome, and powerful. There was an aura of darkness emanating off of him. Everyone rose from their chairs and bowed, and then He commanded, "You make be seated, friends."

All of the Death Eaters took their seats, as did Hermione. _Friends, ha! Most of the Death Eaters are here because they fear him. _Hermione looked down the opposite end of the able and noticed the fear in many of her "colleague's" eyes, one of them being Lucius Malfoy. She then turned to Bellatrix and saw in her eyes respect and adoration, but no fear. Then Hermione realized that she should probably be afraid, guessing on what was to come, but she tried to keep a face void of any expression.

Voldemort looked down the table at his followers and appeared pleased. "Welcome all. As some of you may have noticed, we have acquired a new follower, the "Golden Girl" herself, Hermione Granger," Voldemort announced. Hermione was met with stares of contempt, and a few of curiosity, but yet again she noticed that Bellatrix glaring back at all of them.

Voldemort was looking at Hermione as if her wanted her to speak. _Okay Hermione, calm and collected. Make it seem as though your true loyalties lie. Clear your mind. _Hermione occluded her mind just in case. "Thank you My Lord. I am honored to serve you and fight along with you and your Death Eaters whenever I am needed," Hermione projected her voice. _I hope that was convincing. _To answer her question, Voldemort nodded in her direction with a satisfied look on his face.

Voldemort then turned his gaze toward Bellatrix and asked, "Has her training been successful so far Bellatrix?"

"Yes My Lord. She is an adaptive learner, learning an mastering new spells quickly," Bellatrix answered. Hermione felt a pang of pride on hearing this, even though the compliment was from the most insane Death Eater in the room.

"Very good. Nott, what is the latest Order activity?" Voldemort asked.

"The Potter boy and his friend have not been seen for two weeks My Lord, but we have managed to pinpoint him somewhere in Wales," replied Nott. _Oh no, I hope they aren't found. Luckily I don't know where they'd be hiding in Wales, so I don't have to make up a lie._

The meeting continued, but nothing more of interest to Hermione was mentioned. Fortunately, she had not been assigned a mission yet, so she wouldn't have to actually hurt or possibly kill someone. _That saves me some trouble right now._

After a while, Voldemort stood, bid his followers goodbye, and disapparated. Most of the Death Eaters did the same leaving Lucius, Bellatrix, and Hermione alone. Bellatrix ordered Lucius to bring his wife in, and them to leave them alone. Lucius replied with a scowl, but went to retrieve his wife anyway. A few minutes later, a blond woman with a cold stare approached through the doors.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix ran over to a smiling Narcissa and gave her a very unlike Bellatrix hug. "I wanted to introduce you to my protégé of sorts. This is Hermione Granger," Bellatrix pointed to Hermione who was a few paces behind. Narcissa's face went back to a cold stare, which Hermione guessed was her default facial expression. Hermione felt kind of uncomfortable with those two ice blue eyes staring at her.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa nodded coldly towards Hermione. Then she whispered to Bellatrix, "Bella, isn't she a mudblood? Draco told me about her. Apparently she's too smart for one of her blood status."

"Yes, she is indeed a mudblood. The Dark Lord specifically chose her, so I took it in my hands to train her. Your son was right in telling you she's bright, because she's learning spells faster than I did," Bellatrix replied. Hermione knew they thought she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear every word.

Narcissa's expression softened a little, and she asked her sister if she would like to stay a while longer. Bellatrix had to refuse because she had Hermione with her. With that, Bellatrix bid her sister farewell and used the same method to get home as she did to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people, PM me my mistakes so I can fix them. I haven't heard from my beta in six months, and I'm very concerned about her. Would anyone like to stand in and be my beta until when or if she ever comes back? If you do, let me know.<strong>

**Please read, review and enjoy. Thanks!**


End file.
